Together
by Celeste Belle
Summary: When George's ear gets blow off, Fred loses it. An alternate scene of what could have happened at the Burrow after the "seven Harries" moment, inspired by iheartwriting. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Dedicated to iheartwriting, who gave me the idea through a great story (Anything), and a wonderful conversation.

A/N: I'm finally writing again! Yay! And for your reading pleasure, I have produced another Fred/George story, though it isn't one of my mischief fics. It's closer in tone to Devastating Dreams.

Together

Fred was terrified. The moment he ran through the door of the Burrow and saw his twin with blood running down his face, his world stopped. He rushed to George's side, cupping his face gingerly in his hands as he pressed their foreheads together. The relief he felt was quickly overshadowed by rage. Even his brother's joke about being "holey" didn't help.

When he felt like he could breathe again, he turned on Mad-Eye and Remus.

"This is your fault!" His scream echoed through the house. George took his hand, trying to placate him, but Fred would not be calmed.

"We wanted to ride together, but you said we would be safer with someone older! Someone more experienced! Someone who knew how to protect us!"

"Fred, please stop."

"No George. We're old enough to fight. Old enough to die. But we're not old enough to decide that we can fly together."

He turned back to the crowd. Mad-Eye was frowning, his eye rolling in his head as his lips twitched as though he was working out what exactly he wanted to say. His family was shocked. His mother's eyes were welling with tears. Harry, Ron, and Hermione huddled together in the corner, watching the scene unfold, looking so tired, and so much older than their years. Remus and Tonks just looked sad.

"Fred—" Ignoring Remus, Fred continued.

"No one knows us better than we do. I know his thoughts almost before he thinks them, his actions before he makes them. And he knows mine. Who can protect us better than we can?" Fred took a breath before deflating. "George and I do not get hurt when we're together." Though he whispered, his words echoed in the silent house. Though several people flinched, Fred was unmoved and he leveled all of the Order members with another glare. "This is your fault," he repeated before collapsing next to his twin, curling into his uninjured side.

George's arm came around Fred's shoulder and held him, neither twin saying a word as Molly, Hermione, and Remus finished healing George's ear.

Hours later, back at their flat, Fred helped George into bed, even going so far as to tuck him in and smooth the covers around him. The smirk he received was met with a half-hearted glare that turned into an affectionate smile.

"Go to bed, Freddie. I'm fine."

"I know you are, George. But I'm not all that tired yet. I'll just stay—"

"Fred." George's voice was patient, but unyielding.

Fred sighed. They could hide nothing from each other.

"George, I…" Fred didn't know how to put his feelings into words, but of course, with George, that didn't matter.

"I know, Fred. But I'm fine. Please get some sleep. If I need anything, you'll be the first to know."

Fred managed a small smile and smoothed the sheets once more before nodding. Softly patting his brother on the shoulder, he walked to the hallway, wishing George a good night over his shoulder.

"I love you, Fred."

Fred paused in the doorway and smiled fondly at his sleepy twin. "I love you too, George."

As he settled into bed, Fred chuckled. He really would be the first to know if George needed something. Once, when Fred had made that comment, Charlie had laughed and made the obligatory correction. "You mean he'll be the second to know." Charlie's laughter had faded when Fred had frowned at him.

"No. I mean he'll be the first to know."

George smiled, explaining. "Charlie, with other people, the first person to know is the one with something wrong, but not with us. It's opposite."

Charlie hadn't said anything, but he had frowned at them briefly before smiling again, accepting that he would never really understand his brothers.

Fred rolled onto his side, facing his door, which he'd left cracked. The light from the hallway spilled into the room. Curling an arm under his head, Fred let sleep claim him, still shaken from the events of the day, but comforted by the knowledge that he could feel George's presence in the flat, could even hear his snores from down the hall. After all, if his twin needed him, he'd know.


End file.
